Contemporary optical communications and other photonic systems oftentimes make extensive use of symbiotic electronic integrated circuits. Accordingly, techniques, methods, apparatus, structures or materials that facilitate the integration of such electronic integrated circuits onto/into photonic integrated circuits would represent a welcome addition to the art.